The Things I Do
by Namerrak
Summary: Who doesn't love the things our favorite brothers do. A series of oneshots about their not so ordinary everyday lives. Humor, cuteness and brotherly love ensured.
1. The Greatest Fear

Here I will post a series of oneshots about our favorite turtles. Humor, cuteness, brotherly love and a high rate of aww ensured.

AN: My first language is not English. So I'm sorry in advance if I make some mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, wish I did...

* * *

**The Greatest Fear**

It was quiet in the lair, mainly because Mike was out with Don to look for some parts. Leo thought this was the best moment for meditating in peace without being disturbed by his youngest brother, so he sat in a lotus position on the floor and breathed in and out quietly.

_Breath in… Clear my mind. Breath out… Find my inner peace. Breath in… See the -_

"Aahhh!"

In an instant Leo was at his feet and ran out of the dojo to search for his screaming immediate younger brother.

"Raph? Are you alright?" His question was being answered with a loud thud from the bathroom. Immediately Leo ran toward it while drawing one of his swords. He knew that when Raph screamed something must be up and he couldn't take it lightly. A few seconds later he was at the bathroom door, which was already open. Leo ran in with his sword in attacking position. "Raph! You alr-" His words got stuck in his throat by the sight of his brother. Raph was standing on the toilet seat, sais drawn and a look of horror on his face.

Leo chuckled a bit and shed his sword. He knew exactly what was going on. "Where is it?" he asked in a calm voice. Raph turned his head towards his older brother en pointed with one of his sais to the bathtub. "In there. It's huge," he said curtly with a slightly relieved, but embarrassed expression on his face. Leo smiled gently and walked towards the tub. When he glanced over the edge he saw the little six-legged evil-doer. Leo chuckled again. "That's it? I expected something enormous with fangs and stuff. This is just a tiny roach." He bend over and tried to grab the insect, which was easier said than done.

Raph grunted. "Jus' get rid of it, will ya. That thing scares the crap outta me." He decided to lower his sais a bit and watched Leo catch the vermin. When Leo turned around with the cockroach in his hands Raph tensed up.

"Relax, Raph. I won't tease or chase you. I'm not Mikey, you know," Leo said laughing and he slowly walked out of the bathroom. Raph jumped down the toilet, regained his sturdy appearance and put his sais back in his belt with an elegant twirl. "You'd better not. One of him is enough," he mumbled and walked after Leo, with a fair amount of distance between them. "Yo, Fearless," he started and he saw his brother stop in his tracks, looking expectantly in his direction. "Thanks," he finished with a slight smile. "But don't tell Mikey."

Leo smiled back. "No problem, bro. This never happened."

* * *

So, this was the first oneshot. I'm planning on uploading a new story every week.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Sleeping Problems

A new chapter every week as promised. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Sleeping Problems**

_Dude, this is getting annoying. It's three in the morning and I'm wide awake. This sucks!_ Mike sighed and sat up in his bed, looking around his dim-lighted room. After a few moments he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up.

"Better do something useful then," he said out loud, causing Klunk to wake up. Mike saw it and walked toward the orange kitten. "Sorry, buddy," he whispered. Klunk accepted the apology, yawned and closed his eyes again, purring softly. Mike chuckled and walked out of his room. Once outside he heard the soft snoring of his oldest brother, whose room was almost directly next to his. Curiously Mike peered inside the room through the open door and saw Leo's sleeping form. Leo always said his room was too hot so the open door could let the heat escape, but Mike knew better. He knew that his brother let his door open so he could immediately run out to help or aid his family when there was trouble. Mike smiled at that thought and silently tiptoed along the open door, using all of his ninja skills not to wake his brother. When he got to the living room he decided he was out of hearing range and yawned loudly, stretching his body in the process. He smacked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "I'm thirsty," he announced to no one in particular and walked into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge. On his way he chuckled at the sight of the dirty dishes in the sink, knowing that Raph was the one who had to do it in the morning. "It's a big advantage when you're the only one who knows how to cook… You never have to do the dishes," he grinned and opened the fridge. After looking for a couple of seconds he grabbed a can of soda and wanted to close the door. At that moment he caught sight of something, interrupting his movement. His eyes grew big while he reached out and seized a big can of whipped cream. A wide grin appeared on his face. "This is awesome!" he called out excitedly, immediately slapping the back of his full hand over his mouth, listening for some movement. Luckily he didn't wake up anyone. He turned around and closed the fridge door with his foot. His smile brightened as he walked out of the kitchen while looking at the can with whipped cream. "This is gonna be epic!" he mumbled and he looked around in the living room. Suddenly he spotted what he was looking for and he walked toward the coffee table where he put down his soda and reached for one of Klunk's toys. He grinned playful at the stick with feathers as he walked towards the hallway where the bedrooms of his two other brothers were. Skipping Don's room, he stopped at Raph's and breathed in and out quietly. "Mission 'whipped cream without getting my ass whipped' unlocked," he whispered jokingly and placed his hand on the door handle. He heard his brother snore loudly and knew only an assault of Purple Dragons could wake him up at the moment. Still he tried as silent as he could to open the door and sneaked inside. He tensed when he heard a squeaking sound as he took a step, and let out a relieved sigh when just Raph turned onto his back and continued snoring even louder. "Objective sighted. Perfect position to execute mission." He crept closer until he was inches away, softly shaking the can. With great precision he aimed the tip of the can at his brother's hand and carefully pressed the nozzle. After making a nice mount Mike stopped and put the can on the floor. Gently he moved a little backwards while putting Klunk's feathery toy in his right hand. Teasingly he started stroking the feathers over Raph's face. He barely hold in a snicker when his brother started making weird faces to get rid of the tickling feeling. At that moment Mike saw Raph bringing up his hand and quickly he stopped, holding his laughter. Moments later Raph's hand smacked onto his face causing the whipped cream to splatter all over. With a surprised grawl Raph woke up and he looked around confused. He then noticed the white speckles around him and looked into his hand. Next to him he heard his littlest brother laugh uncontrollably. "Hahaha, epic! You should see your face!" He looked up and saw Raph's confusion turning into anger. Immediately his laughter grew quiet. "April fools…?" he said with an innocent grin. With a growl Raph jumped out of his hammock, face still covered in cream and ran after his brother who already was in the doorway, shrieking playfully.

"It friggin' December, numbskull!" Raph yelled angrily. "Come back here so I can kick your ass!" He saw Mike make a jump over the couch and followed. He reached out, almost grabbing the back of Mike's shell, but missed by an inch.

"Aw, you're so sweet, bro," came the swift reply. "Oh wait, that's just your face." He laughed mockingly and sprinted towards the hallway. At that moment Don came out of the hallway and Mike quickly changed directions so he would not crash into his brainy brother. "Morin', bro," he yelled, avoiding Raph once again. "Mikey, when I get my hands on ya...!"

Don rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily, suddenly noticing another presence next to him. He turned his head and saw his oldest brother walking up to him, a slightly annoyed, but amused look on his face. "What happened?" he asked. Don shrugged and watched his two other brothers running around in the living room, one clearly having fun, the other clearly angry. "I don't know. I just got here." He chuckled when Mike made an incredible jump to leap over the two couches which Raph didn't see coming so he bumped softly against the back of the couch, which didn't do his temper much good.

"But according to Raph's face, I think Mike found some whipped cream," Don finished with a grin. Leo shook his head disapproving, but the slight smile on his face told otherwise. "Too bad it's the middle of the night." He turned his head from the clock to the kitchen. "But I don't think I can sleep anyway tonight. So… Breakfast?"

Don nodded. "Never too early for breakfast," he smiled and together they walked to the kitchen, ignoring a big crash, a scream of surprise and a triumphant laugh.


	3. Operation: Soup

Sorry for the delay. It was kinda busy around here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Operation: Soup**

It was a very quiet evening in the lair and Raph enjoyed it to the fullest. With his youngest annoying brother and his oldest know-it-all brother out he had the time of his life. He grabbed the remote, took the last sip of his soda and zapped to another channel, which happen to be a cooking show. At that moment he realised how hungry he actually was. He thought for a bit and decided it was worth it to get up and go to the kitchen. Once there he opened a few cabinets and scanned the various items, which all needed multiple steps to prepare. He growled and slammed the cabinet shut, knowing he was a terrible cook. The last time he tried to prepare something, the eggs were unrecognisable and the kitchen smelled of burned sugar for over two weeks. Like he should know the difference between salt and sugar; it's both white! And heck does he knows the stuff gets flammable if you turn the heat up to the highest level. Let's just say it wasn't his best work. Ever since he stayed out of the kitchen and just ate the stuff Mike put on his plate.

He sighed and spun around. "This sucks," he muttered, not wanting to admit he needed his youngest brother for something other than a smack on the head. He looked at the shelves on the other side of the kitchen and noticed a can of soup. "Hmm." He took it off the shelf and read the instructions. "Jus' heatin' it up, huh?" He tossed the can in the air. "How hard can that be?" he said as he caught it again and turned it over, examining it. "That's odd," he mumbled as he looked at the bottom. He flipped the can again and inspected the top. A little confused he tapped it with his finger. "How the heck you open this thing?"

Don hummed as he wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. It was hot in the garage and him welding didn't make it any better, but the work on the Battle Shell had to be done. So he grabbed another piece of metal and put it in place, welding it shut. He inspected his work and hoped the suspension of the Battle Shell would hold out this time. "I really should talk with Raph about his driving style," he mumbled and shut down his welding tool, putting it down on the floor. At that moment he heard a annoyed groan and the shuffling of feet coming to the garage. Don smiled. "Talk about the devil," he said as he turned to the door, precisely when Raph appeared, a bloody hand clutched in a other one. A moment everything was quiet.

"Raph! What the hell!" Don managed to cry out and he rushed to his brother. He carefully grabbed Raph's hand and looked where the blood was coming from. "What happened?" he asked, while he wiped away some blood with a semi-clean towel he found on one of the toolboxes. When Raph didn't respond, Don looked up and saw the downcast glare, which he could only describe as embarrassment. "Raph, what happened?" he asked again, this time with more force. Raph grumbled, but didn't say anything. Don sighed. "Raph, I need to know what happened before I can do anything for you. So I'll ask again: what happened?"

"Jus' stitch it, Donnie," came the barely audible reply.

"Oh, so you can talk," Don answered. "And no, I can't _just stitch it_, because I need to know what happened in case you need shots to prevent infection or diseases."

Raph's eyes shot up and he glared at Don, who gave a waiting frown. Suddenly Raph jerked his hand away and sat down on one of the toolboxes. "Fine!" he called out angrily, giving in. "I tried to cook, alright! Yeah, tha guy who always let someone cook for 'im, tried to cook 'imself. An' see what happened!" He brought his hand op as he ended his tirade. Don blinked a couple of times, taken aback by his brother's ranting, then he smiled slightly. "Alright, and what happened exactly?" he asked gently. Raph turned away his eyes again. "I tried to make soup."

"Soup..." Don repeated with a blank stare. He looked at Raph's hand again, seeing the once white towel. "Care to elaborate?"

"I couldn't open the can," Raph mumbled. Don sighed and brought his hand up to his head and started massaging the area between his eyes. "Please don't tell me you used a knife instead of the can opener..."

Raph's head whipped up again, surprised. "We have a can opener?"

Don lowered his hand and stared at his brother in disbelief. "Off course we have a can opener, Raph!"

"Since when?"

"Oh, I don't know… Since forever maybe?"

Raph's surprised look quickly took place for anger and he got up. "Screw this!" He swung his good hand out and flipped over a metal plate with tools.

"Calm down, Raph." Don took his brother's arm and made him sit down again, ignoring the fallen tools. "What kind of knife did you use?" he asked further while he took the towel off the wound. He saw it was a nice, clean cut and it wouldn't be a problem to stitch it decently. He used both hands and widened the wound a bit to look for nerve damage and stopped when he heard Raph grunt.

"Sorry, bro. I just need to check it out."

"It's ok."

Don continued examining the wound, wiping blood away from time to time. After a minute he looked at Raph and smiled. "You'll live."

"Hurray," came the dry reply. He stood up when Don motioned him to do so and he walked after him to the infirmary.

"I just can't see what kind of knife you used. The knives we have are too slim for this kind of wound. I'm -"

"I didn't use a knife," Raph cut him off. Don turned his head. "But how did you -"

"I used my sai."

Don's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. A moment later he closed it again. He thought for a bit. "That's kinda stupid," was his final conclusion. Raph barked out a laugh. "No shit, Sherlock," he said as he sat down on one of the cots in the infirmary.

"Then we agree on that," Don smiled and he walked to one of the closets. He rummaged a bit and came back with some medical equipment. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, don't cook ever again."

"Or open a drawer every once in a while."

Raph snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Or don't use a semi-blunt martial arts weapon as a kitchen utensil."

"Got it, Don," Raph growled. He shifted on the cot at the sight of the syringe with anesthesia Don had just finished filling. Don's eyes darted to the wound and looked for a place to put the needle in. "Or use your head more often than your muscles."

"For crying out loud! One more remark and I let myself bleed to death. You can be just as annoying as Mikey sometimes!"

Don laughed and retreated the now empty syringe. "In this case I take it as a compliment." He put the syringe away and grabbed the stitching utensils. "Now be a good turtle and sit still," he said as he pierced the skin, failing to see the amused smile on his brother.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Reviews are very welcome!


	4. Important Questions

And another update! It's not a long story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

* * *

**Important Questions**

"And why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?" Mikey asked while he looked at the bottle he was holding. He turned it over and watched the glue slide to the lid-side. Don sighed and lowered his screwdriver. "Because most glues need air in order to set," he replied, trying to sound gentle. It was probably the fiftiest question Mike asked since he entered his lab today, and Don was beginning to get slightly annoyed. He loved his brother to the fullest, but sometimes he could be a real pain in the -

"But what happens before that? How do they get it in the bottle?" Mikey watched mesmerized at the sticky goo, which now was flowing back to the bottom.

"With a machine," Don answered curtly and he raised his screwdriver again. With a short humm, Mike accepted the answer and he put the bottle back down on the desk. The then turned his attention to Don. "Whatcha makin'?"

This time Don didn't put the effort in putting his tool down. "I'm fixing this lamp holder so we should have light in the bathroom again."

"Was it broken then?"

"Yeah… Didn't you realize it was dark in the bathroom this morning?" He put down the screwdriver and grabbed a loose wire. When he heard nothing from his brother, he looked up, only to find a rather difficult look on his face. He sighed again, waiting for the next question.

"There is a speed of light, right?" Mikey began.

"Yes," Don said a little bored, knowing exactly what question would follow. Mike nodded. "So what's the speed of the dark then?" He cocked his head and looked at Don, who was trying to secure the tiny wire, which was kinda difficult with his large fingers. "Darkness moves at exactly the same speed as light. Actually, the dark is not a thing per se. In other words... It doesn't exist itself. It just indicates the shortage of light," he explained trying to be understandable, which failed.

"What?" Mike asked confused. Don bit his lip, knowing he went too far, so he tried something else. "If we talk about the speed of matters, darkness is the result of what you get when the light stops coming, right?"

Mikey swallowed, thinking the answer over. "Uh-uh," he concluded, still not fully understanding. Don smiled. "Therefore the dark is as fast as light, because they have to neutralize each other in a very short amount of time." He grabbed his screwdriver again and secured the wire with a tiny screw. "The dark has to come immediately when the light ends, and vice versa, so light and dark are just as fast. Got it?"

"Yeah! I guess so!" Mike smiled happily, then he got serious again. "But what if you are in a vehicle and, hypothetically speaking, travelling at the speed of light.. What will happen when you turn on your headlights?"

Don stopped in his tracks, not expecting this question. A little perplexed he dropped his hands to his desk and looked at Mikey, who looked back expectantly. "Well… I…" Don began, not really knowing an answer right away. "I think that not much would happen. Just the same way you turn on the lights if you were not moving." Don leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin with his hand. Mikey nodded and opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off by Don. "The theory of relativity stated that the laws of physics are the same in all inertial reference frames. It also means that the speed of light in vacuum is the same to all observers in the same inertial frame. If one is not accelerating, so no force is acting on the observer, although moving at a constant speed…"

Mike tried to come in between his brother's monologue, but he knew it was no use. He started to smile, knowing he finally asked a question Don had to think about, which he considered a personal victory. Silently he stood up and walked out of the lab, leaving Don and his personal rambling alone.

* * *

Yeah, I borrowed some questions of the internet. Please, don't hurt me!

But I really hope you liked it! If so, please leave a review! I love to read what you think about my stories.


	5. The Cupboard

First of all I would love to thank everybody who read my tiny stories. It really does me good, cause I don't know how well I'm doing here. Therefore I would love to read your reviews, so I can continue the way I do, or I need to make some changes in the way I write. Really, I appreciate both positive and negative reviews. Just let me know something! :D

You waited long enough. Hereby yet another update, featuring our beloved kitten Klunk.

* * *

**The Cupboard**

"Klu-hunk! Where are you?" Mikey walked through the lair looking for his little orange kitten. When he passed the living room he saw the cat sitting on one of the shelves in the large cupboard on the other side of the big room.

"There you are, cutie!" The turtle exclaimed and Klunk looked excited in his direction. With a soft and happy meow Klunk jumped gracefully off the shelf but got tangled up in some loose wire that was hanging from the top of the large cabinet. Once down on the floor, Klunk started to pull on the wire attached to his paw to loosen it. Mike laughed and he took a few steps into the living room. "Hehe, come here, you silly cat."

A sudden cracking sound stunned both Mike and the kitten and suddenly the heavy cupboard started toppling to the floor, directly at the point where Klunk was stuck.

"Klunk!" Mike screamed and he ran as fast as he could towards his beloved kitten. Within a second he was at the other side of the room and he slid under the falling closet trying to slow it down. At the same time he grabbed Klunk, pushed him against his chest and protected him with his arms for falling books and other things. At that moment the cupboard fell with a loud crash on top of him and he couldn't help but groan at the impact. When everything went quiet Mikey opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing. He looked at Klunk in his arms and he smiled relieved when the kitten looked back, purring softly. "That was close," Mike said with a smile as he gently stroked the orange fur. He noticed the wire still attached to his paw and managed to untie it in his cramped position. "Better?" he asked soothingly. Klunk meowed and nuzzled into Mike's chest.

Suddenly Mike heard rapid footsteps. "Mikey, what are you do-. Oh my god, Mike!" Mike heard his older brother cut himself of. He chuckled a bit as he tried pushing the cupboard off of himself. "I'm fine, bro. Just need a little help here." He heard Leo running towards him and all of a sudden the heavy closet lifted of him a bit. At that moment Mike rolled away with the kitten in his arms. He heard a loud thud and when he turned he saw Leo dropped the cupboard on the floor. His concerned eyes met Mike's happy ones. "Mikey, what happened?" he asked while kneeling next to his youngest brother checking him over for injuries. He saw a large bruise form on the shoulder that took the weight of the cupboard. Mike just smiled and put Klunk on the floor. "Little Klunkers here got stuck and decided to topple the closet. Just a little accident. No biggie," he said as he got up. Leo sighed and shook his head. "Just let Don take look at that shoulder, 'cause it doesn't look really good," he said while getting up. Mike looked at the bruise and shrugged a bit. "Don't worry about it, bro." He looked in Leo's eyes and saw the concern. "But for your peace of mind I'll visit Don when I cleaned this up. He glanced at the fallen cupboard and sighed miserably. Leo smiled, feeling a little reassured. "You want me to help you clean that up?" he asked with a nod to the wooden construction. Mike's smiled brightened. "Dude, you're the best big bro ever!"

They walked towards the cupboard and lifted it up. Mike looked at Leo. "Thanks, Leo," he said. Leo smiled gently. "Anytime, bro."

* * *

Let me know what you think! And if you want to.. I take requests!


	6. Lost and Found

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I love them! It really inspires me to continue writing.

I see some requests, also many thanks for that! This one is for MissCookiiie, one with Raph and Mikey. I hope it is what you expected :D

* * *

**Lost and Found**

It was yet another morning at the lair, until the early quietness got disturbed by an angry growl. "Fer cryin' out loud! Mikey!" Furious, Raph ran out of his bedroom, into the living room. "Mikey!" he yelled again. Surprised Mikey walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in his hands. "Good morning, Raph," he said with a happy smile, mouth half-full. When he saw his brother ran up to him angrily, his smile dropped. "What the -" Before he could finish his sentence, or run away, Raph roughly grabbed him and threw him on the ground, pinning him down by putting his knee on his shell. "Got you now, knucklehead."

"Raph! What're ya doin'?" Mikey cried confused. "Is it because I touched your bike yesterday?"

Raph just grunted and started twisting Mikey's arm on his back.

"Ah! Or because I removed the duct tape from your punching bag? And then laughed when you slipped on the spilled filling?" Mikey continued. In response his arm got twisted further. "Alright, alright! Maybe you're mad because I put that roach in the bathtub the other night?"

"What?! That was you?"

"Well, practically that was Klunk who brought it in. I just placed it in the tub." A grin appeared on his face, quickly changing when Raph jerked his arm.

"Dude! It hurts, Raph. Lemme go!"

"No way, numbskull. First you're gonna tell me where ya put it!" Raph said, his anger a little subdued, because his little brother had no where to go now. Mikey raised an eye ridge and turned his head to look at Raph. "Put what where?"

"Ya know exactly what I'm talkin' about!"

"Dude, really! I have no idea!" He tried to break out from Raph's vicious hold, but it resulted in a painful crack in his shoulder. "Dude! You're breaking my arm!"

"That'll teach ya!" With a scowl on his face he decided to relieve some strength, but still hold on fiercely. "Now tell me where you hid it!"

"Hid what? If you're talking about the remote, it's under the couch. It fell and I didn't bother to pick it up," Mikey said confused. Raph growled again and gave a firm jerk on Mike's arm, who cried out in pain.

"Not the freakin' remote, fleebrain! My sai! Where'd you hid it?" Raph yelled. Mike turned again, as far as his brother would led him. "Your sai? I didn-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mikey! I know you have it!"

"Dude, I -"

"Last chance before I snap yer arm! Where's my sai?" Angry he put in a little more force, feeling an unnatural satisfaction when Mike cried out again.

"Raph, I'm telling ya, I don't have it!"

"Sure, who else is stupid enough to touch my stuff?" Raph said as he leaned further in, putting more weight on Mike's back.

"Raph! Stop that!" A new voice entered the living room. Raph whipped his head up surprised, but retrieved his angry look when he saw Leo. "Buzz off, fearless. These isn't yer business," he spat out. Not impressed by his brother, Leo marched forward. "It is my business when you beat up an innocent brother. Now let him go."

Immediately Raph's hold loosened. "Whatcha mean?"

"It means I don't have your sai, nitwit," Mikey mumbled, trying to get out under Raph, who didn't budge the slightest. At that moment Leo hold out his beloved weapon and dangled it in front of his face.

"You probably left it on the couch last night," Leo explained, not amused by his immediate younger brother's actions. A couple of seconds the two oldest looked each other in the eyes, until Raph stood up roughly and snatched his sai out of Leo's hand. With an angry huff he turned around and left the living room, leaving his brothers.

Leo sighed, shaking his head, before he turned to Mikey. "You're ok?" he asked, as he put out his hand, which Mikey took eagerly. "Off course. Just your average monday morning, right," he said with his trademark smile, as he stood up with Leo's help. He then bend over and grabbed his bowl of cereal, which magically survived the attack without spilling anything. Taking a bite, he walked back to the kitchen like nothing has happened. "Next time I really should hide his sai. I actually have the perfect spot," he said with a grin. Leo shook his head. "Then you're on your own, bro. Just be careful."

"Pfft, don't worry about me. I know how to handle Raph." Smiling he took another bite.

"Yeah, thank god at least one of us does," snickered Leo as he put his own cereal in a bowl. Suddenly they heard a large thud and a scream, followed by a very angry shout and slamming door. "Mikey!"

Mike stopped in his tracks, then got a guilty smile on his face. "Oops, I guess Raph noticed his wall."

"His wall? Mikey, what did you put on there?" Leo asked slowly as he put his head in his hand. Mikey shrugged. "Nothing much. Just replaced the faces of the hot girls on his posters with his favorite wrestler. Can't believe he didn't noticed them sooner." Quickly he took another bite. "He should be happy with it. Now he has a combination of his two favorite things," he said grinning, as he put his bowl in the sink. "Well, I'm off to the safe zone! I'll be home in a couple of hours!" He started to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway and turned to Leo. "Oh, before I forget… Tell Raph _not_ to ride his bike today." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Before Leo could say anything he turned around. "Or don't tell him if you want to laugh. Ciao!" With that he quickly ran off, leaving behind his dumbfounded brother.

* * *

Well, what ya expect?

Please, leave a review and/or request. Can't wait for your ideas and thoughts!


	7. Nightmare

A new week, a new chapter! Here I have a story a guest requested, containing nightmares and comfort. I know it's not the best, but I still hope you'll like it :).

* * *

**Nightmare**

He watched as the blade thrust forward in slow motion. His mind was screaming, telling him he had to do something, but his body wouldn't let him. He just stood there motionless, watching the sharp blade entering his brother's plastron with a nauseating crack. He watched his brother gasp in surprise, eyes growing wide, but he couldn't hear anything. It was like someone turned off the sound. The blade disappeared and he watched his brother fall to his knees on the unnatural pitch black ground, blood flowing freely from an enormous wound.

He wanted to move, to help, to do something, but he still couldn't. Silently he watched his brother's once so lively eyes look up to him pleading, before they rolled back in his head. Slowly the body started to fall forward. Suddenly he could move again and he started to run immediately. "No!" Although he ran as hard as he could, it seemed like he didn't move forward. He reached out, wanting to catch his brother, but he couldn't get any closer. He watched in horror as his brother's head slammed lifelessly to the ground with a dull smack. "No! Mikey!"

Panting and gasping hard, Leo shot up, holding the blankets tightly in his cramped up hands. Beads of sweat ran down his face and it felt like his heart tried to jump out of his chest. He looked frantically around, trying to figure out where he was. Noticing he was in his bedroom, he drove the palms of his shaky hands against his eyes as to erase the things he saw and let out a shaky breath. "It was just a dream," he whispered, running his hands down his face, dropping them limply on his sheets. A moment later he threw off his blankets and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. There he rested his elbows on his upper legs and laid his head in his hands. "Just a dream."

Slightly calmed down he stood up and walked out his room. Stopping in front of Mikey's bedroom door, he quietly opened it. The light of the hallway lit the room a bit and Leo saw his little brother sleep peacefully in his bed. Just to be sure he walked over and watched the rise and fall of his chest for some time. He sighed relieved and walked away again.

"Leo? Whatcha doin' here?" he heard Mikey slur suddenly. Surprised Leo turned around and saw his little brother sit up straight in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, bro. Go back to sleep," Leo answered with a small smile. Mikey raised an eye ridge. "You sure? You look… spooked."

Leo snorted quietly. Leave it to Mikey to poke through his poker face. "I'm fine, Mikey."

"You'd had a nightmare or something?" Mikey pushed on, followed by a stifled yawn. Leo swallowed and didn't say anything. That was enough for Mikey for knowing the truth and he pushed his blankets aside.

"No, Mike. Really, I'm fine. Just go to sleep," Leo said quickly and he walked to the door. "I'm sorry I woke you up." With that he closed the door and walked straight to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water over his face and watched himself in the mirror. Mikey was right, he looked spooked. And why wouldn't he. It was a long time ago he had such a nightmare, and this one really scared him. Taking a deep breath he turned around and went back to his room. The moment he walked through his door he noticed something strange. Not knowing what it was, he went further into his room, seeing a strange bulge in his bed.

"What the…"

Suddenly the blankets moved, revealing his youngest brother. "Sorry, bro. I had a nightmare. Can I spent the night here?" Mikey said innocently. Leo barked out a small laugh and shook his head. "Really, Mike?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, dude. I dreamt that my big bro was scared of something and didn't want to talk about it." He smiled and looked up to his brother, who looked down with a slight embarrassed smile, knowing Mikey didn't have a nightmare at all, but just wanted to comfort him.

"And he doesn't have to," Mike quickly continued. "But it kinda scared me." He grabbed the blankets tighter and lifted them to his chin. "So, I'm gonna stay here."

Hesitating a moment, Leo walked forward and stopped at the side of his bed. "Look, Mikey, I -"

"Relax, bro. I don't have to know if you don't wanna tell. Just know I'm here for ya," Mikey cut in. Immediately Leo grew quiet. Thinking about it he got a smile on his face. He then stepped into bed and laid down next to his brother. "I know, bro. Thanks." He stretched out his arm, which Mikey laid his head on. "But if you wanna tell…" Mikey said while stifling a yawn.

"Nah, I'm cool. Just go to sleep, Mikey," Leo said, also yawning. "Just… thanks." He moved his laid down arm towards himself, giving his little brother a firm hug. In response Mikey nuzzled further into the blankets. "Anytime, bro."

* * *

Again, thanks for all your kind reviews! It really stimulates me to keep writing! :D.


	8. The Things You Can't Say

Yeah, I know. It's not Monday yet, but I'm in a really good mood, so here's an early story :).

Again, thanks for your kind reviews! If you want a specific story, just leave a request and I'll see what I can do.

For now I have a request from rascalblack12, who wanted a story with Raph and Leo. Have fun!

* * *

**The Things You Can't Say**

His heart was racing in his chest and it felt like his breath got stuck in his throat. It was a long time ago he ran so hard from something. Most of the times they could fight it off, which he totally prefered, but this time… This time they had to run, there was no other choice. He dared to sneak a look back, seeing Leo run right behind him. They locked eyes and without saying something they slowed down, but didn't stop completely.

"You think we're far enough?" Leo asked, looking back. Raph followed his gaze and didn't see anything. "I hope so," he answered. He let out a well deserved calming breath and let his heart rate go down. For a few minutes they jogged in silence over the roofs, taking easy routes just to calm themselves and to think things over.

"We need to go back," Leo suddenly broke the silence. Raph stopped dead in his tracks, looking at him in disbelief. "Are you freakin' kiddin' me? We ain't goin' back!"

Leo turned around, facing his brother. "Raph, it's the only right thing to do. If we -"

"No way, Fearless. No friggin' way." Raph shook his head. "I'd rather jump off this roof than goin' back there."

Leo put his hand awkwardly in his neck. "I know it's not fun, but sensei taught us better. If we make a mistake, we have to fix it ourselves."

"Ya call that a mistake? _Mistake_ is the understatement of the year! We just called a damn apocalipse on ourselves."

"Basically that was all you," Leo replied thoughtfully as he raised an eye ridge.

"Don't gimme that, Fearless! You were there too!" Raph warned, raising his fist. In response Leo pointed his finger to his brother's chest. "Well, you shouldn't have said anything!"

"You shouldn't have laughed!" countered Raph angrily. Leo looked at his brother and dropped his hand, not in the mood for a fight. "Fine, you're right, alright. But we're in this together."

Raph followed his brother's movement, also lowering his hand. "We messed up big time."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, and now we need to fix this."

Raph snorted. "Pfft.. I call you when I have a death wish." Raph waved his arm and started to walk away, until he felt Leo's hand on his shoulder. "Raph, please. Let's do the right thing here." Leo sighed and looked at his brother with light pleading eyes, as Raph turned around. "Argh, come on, Leo. Don't pull a Mikey on me with yer puppydog eyes," he huffed, looking away. "It ain't gonna work."

Leo grinned. "You look like you're feeling guilty, so I guess I'm succeeding."

"That has nothing to do with ya," Raph answered quickly. Again it was silent. Suddenly Raph turned his body and slammed his fist to the wall next to him. "This sucks!"

"Raph, calm down. Hurting yourself doesn't solve anything," Leo said as he grabbed Raph's hand and pulled it back from the wall.

"Well, I feel a lot better," growled Raph and he jerked his arm back. Leo shook his head. "Sure," he said flatly. "Now come on. Let's head back."

Raph sighed miserably. "If we die, I hold you responsible," he said as he followed Leo, who snickered. "Deal, bro."

Slowly they made their way back the way they came, tension filling the air. Suddenly Raph felt something buzz against his side. A little surprised he grabbed his phone and flipped it open when he saw Casey's name on the screen. "Casey! What's up? Everything alright?" he asked. He heard some rummaging through the phone, followed by a male voice, saying, "_Dude, you guys are so screwed!"_

Raph's eye ridges narrowed. "Yeah, we know… And what about you? You were there too!" he countered. Casey barked out a laugh. "_Yeah, but I'm married to her, dude. I got advantage points." _For a second he was silent. "_And I know when to shut my mouth." _

"Screw you, Casey! Are ya gonna help us or not."

"_No way, dude. You're on your own here. I'm not so stupid to fall for the oldest trick in the books."_

Raph growled. "If yer not gonna help out, why the heck did ya call, numbskull?"

"_Telling ya you guys are screwed. And for the laughs, I guess," _Casey said amused. Raph's eyes narrowed. "I'll give ya something to laugh about, you son of a -" Before Raph could finish his sentence, hang up or smash the phone to a wall, Leo quickly grabbed the device out of his hand. "You gotta help us. We've no clue what to do," he said with a pleading voice in the phone. He heard their human friend think for a bit. "_For now, just stay away from here. For the future… Never, ever say _'just your butt' _when a woman asks if she looks fat in a new dress. Ever!"_

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I guess Raph knows that now," he said with a side glance to his brother, who looked rather pissed off. "I was just joking!" he called out, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"_Doesn't matter, dude. You know women…" _Casey said, who heard Raph in the distance. Leo sniggered. "Apparently, we don't know enough. Guess that's the downside of being a mutant turtle."

At that comment Casey started to laugh. "_That sucks indeed, dude. Oh wait..." _Leo heard some movement, followed by a slamming door, and then, "_Is that Raphael?" _April's voice sounded far away, but at the same time it was hard enough to hear it clearly.

"_If so, tell him to stick his comments up his -" _At that moment the connection was cut off. Leo lowered the phone and looked at it, processing an occurrence he had never seen before tonight: a serious angry April. He looked up, seeing his exact thoughts reflected in his brother's eyes. "So…" he started, fidgeting with the phone. "Shall we go home then?"

Raph nodded. "I guess…" Both of them started to walk the other way again.

"Let's keep this quiet fer some time," Raph started. "Don and Mike are never gonna live us down if they knew."

Leo nodded. "Good point. We keep this a secret for as long as we can," he said smiling. "It won't be long, but still… We could try."

"Yeah," Raph answered with a matching smile. He hold out his fist. "Deal?"

"Deal," Leo said grinning as he bumped it with his own.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please, leave a little review or request :)


	9. Coffee Addiction

Hi there again! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I see some awesome requests! Unfortunately I can't write them all at once, but I'm trying to write them as soon as possible.

For now no request. Nevertheless I hope you like it!

* * *

**Coffee Addiction**

It was a pretty normal friday afternoon. Everyone was off doing their own things, and so was Mikey. Because the tv was broken (Raph didn't like his team to lose, so he logically threw his sai directly through the screen, cutting a wire, caused a short circuit and had to run hard to put out the fire before it got out of hand), the newest comic wasn't out yet, his handheld game was out of batteries and he didn't feel like annoying someone, he decided to spend some time in the kitchen, preparing a nice and extensive meal. He had put on some music and he softly sang the lyrics, while bobbing his head on the beat at the same time. He let his knife slide smoothly through the red bell pepper and removed the seeds. Suddenly he heard someone come in and he whipped his head up. "Hey, Donnie," he greeted his brother, who smiled. "Hey, Mike. Whatcha doin'?" he asked curiously as he peeked over Mike's shoulder.

"Just preparing dinner," Mike answered and he started dicing the vegetable like a pro. Don turned around and looked at the clock. "That's kinda early."

Mike turned his head and followed Don's gaze. "Yeah, why not. Now it has time to simmer some," he said with a shrug. Don nodded. "I see. Bet it would be nice."

"Dude, off course it's gonna be nice. I'm making it!" Mikey exclaimed jokingly as he shifted the diced pepper into a bowl. He then grabbed an onion and started peeling it.

"Heh, I don't argue with you here," Don agreed and he walked over to the coffee maker, preparing the device. A little surprised Mikey looked at it. "Again?" he commented. Don turned around, facing his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Just an hour ago you took a whole thermos to your lab. And an hour before that, too."

"Yeah… So?"

"You finished that already?"

"Eh.. Yes?" Don answered questionably, not getting the point. Mike stopped and lowered his knife. "Really? And now you're making more?"

"Why not?"

"Dude, don't you think you take a little too much coffee?" Mikey hated to sound pedantic, because that was Leo's thing to do, but in this case he didn't have a choice. Don looked at him a little surprised and raised an eye ridge. "Not really."

Mikey looked back frowning, not saying anything, hoping his gaze would explain what he felt. And it worked.

"Look," Don started. "I have so much to do and so little time. Coffee helps me to stay alert."

Mike nodded. "Sure. And a normal sleep rhythm is out of the question?" he said, trying to sound not too sarcastic. Don inhaled deeply and leaned back against the countertop. "At night I'm at my best. I can work for hours and finish a lot of things. Besides, I don't need much sleep."

"No, but in exchange you need three gallons of coffee a day."

"It not... that much…" he said slowly, as he calculated the amount of coffee he really drank a day. He then realised his brother wasn't far off. "Alright, maybe I do," he admitted. "But there's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with that?" Mikey repeated. "Dude, I don't think too much caffeine is that good for you, bro. You just said that a few weeks ago when you thought I was drinking too much coke." He waved his arms to put more strength in his words, realizing mid-way he still had the knife in his hand. Quickly he put it down and looked at his brother again, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"That is different. Soda contains a lot of sugar and fructose and in combination with caffeine it could lead to different effects like muscle problems, tooth decay, hypokalaemia and even diabetes," he explained, watching his brother got a doubtful look on his face. "Yeah, right. And drinking coffee non-stop doesn't give any bad side effects?"

"I'm doing fine as you can see." Don turned around and watched the last drops of coffee fall into the pot.

"I was doing fine too when you said I needed to cut back on soda. So I -"

"Mike. I know a lot more about this stuff than you do. No offence, but it's true," Don said as he turned around again, coffee pot in his hands. Mike shrugged. "No offence taken, but I still think you should drink less of that stuff." He pointed at the black liquid.

"Thanks for being concerned, but I'm doing very well," Don said with a smile and he started to walk away. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do before dinner."

Mikey looked at him disapprovingly. "Well, if you take a break, start researching the term 'coffee addiction'."

Don snorted. "I'm not addicted, Mikey. I just like coffee." With that he walked out of the kitchen. Mike shook his head. "It all starts with denial!" he called after his brother, who said nothing in return. Sighing Mikey grabbed the knife again and continued cutting up the onion. "Not an addict, huh. We'll see about that," he mumbled, as his creative mind started working. He needed his brother to cut back on his coffee intake and therefore he needed a plan. It didn't took long before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Ready yourself, Donnie-boy. Operation Coffee Rehab is about to start."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm planning on writing a sequel on this story, so prepare yourself ;).

Please leave a review, a request or some feedback!


	10. Not A Total Failure

Yay, it's Monday, and you know what that means? Another update!

Today on the request menu: Some Don and Mike fluff, with a side dish of fighting brothers. This was a request from mistystar123. I really hope you like it!

* * *

**Not A Total Failure**

"_You are unbelievable! You really think -" _

"_Oh, now I'm tha one who's unbelievable? Yer tha one puttin' up stupid plans that don't work!"_

"_Excuse me? My plans don't work? You were the one not following my orders."_

"_With good reason! If I waited any longer, we'd be dead!"_

"_You know that's not true! I had everything under control until you decided to-"_

"_Ya call that under control?"_

"_Yes! And if you let me finish my sentences you -"_

"_Oh, so now ya suddenly want to finish somethin'? You shoulda finish that guy when ya could!"_

"_Like I said, it was under control! You were the one putting everything at stake by charging without warning! The plan and my instructions were flawless. I know it's hard for you to remember something, but this was easy!"_

"_Yer callin' me stupid?"_

"_Yeah, maybe I do. Because of you even worse things could've happened!"_

"_Because of me? If yer weren't foolin' around, I shouldn't have to intervene and let ma guard down!"_

"_I wasn't fooling around! I had eve-"_

"_Everything under control, right? My shell! Admit it, Fearless, ya totally lost it."_

"_Even so, you shouldn't have left Mike alone. He counted on you to watch his back and see what happened!"_

"_Don't gimme that! You were the one that -"_

"And that's enough for tonight," Donnie said with an annoyed frown as he closed the lab door, drowning out the angry voices of his two older brothers. Sighing he walked back to the cot Mikey was sitting on. The smile that was almost always present on his face was gone and his sad eyes looked down to the floor.

"Alright, Mikey, let's get you wrapped up," Don said gently as he carefully untied the large emergency bandage which was around Mikey's upper arm. Mike moved his arm so Don could work easier, but didn't gave a response. Worried Don continued to unwrap the bandage and cursed internally when he saw how bloodsoaked the lower layers had gotten. A small grunt escaped from Mikey and Don looked up to his brother's pained expression. "You're alright?" he asked considerately. Finally Mikey looked up, nodding. "Yeah, sorry," he said in a small voice, letting his eyes drift back to the ground.

Don gave a sad smile. "Don't apologize, Mikey. You didn't do anything wrong," he said as he peeled off the last layer and deposited it in the medical trashcan. Mikey shrugged, causing a small stream of blood flowing out of the wound, which Don wiped away quickly. The then put his hand on Mikey's chin and tilted his head up. He waited until they locked eyes. "Seriously, Mikey. Nothing what happened tonight was your fault," he said sternly. Mikey waited a moment, before jerking his head away from the loose grip. "Then why are they fighting?"

Don frowned in surprise, as realisation sunk in. "You think they're fighting because of you?" When Mikey didn't respond, he shook his head. "That's ridiculous, Mikey. They are fighting because the night didn't go as planned and -"

"That is because of me!" Mikey interrupted. Don stopped talking and looked at his brother, who's guilty eyes locked with his own for just a second before turning away again. "What makes you think that?"

"I got hurt," was the short answer. Don snorted and rubbed some disinfectant on the wound, causing Mikey to hiss at the sharp burning feeling.

"Yeah, you got hurt, but that was totally out of your hands. If your reflexes were any slower, you would have ended up way worse. You did well, bro," Don praised his little brother, who thought about this, but kept quiet.

"Really, Mikey," Don continued, looking at Mikey once again. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. If there is anyone to blame, it's the two hotheads outside," he said with a smile, which got broader as Mikey looked up to him, returning the smile. "You sure?" he asked insecure. "Cuz I'm always screwing up and get hurt or something."

"Mikey, listen to me," Don said seriously, while grabbing a gauze and covering Mikey's wound with it. "Tonight the whole mission went wrong, starting with Leo who had to act faster, followed by Raph, who went in without telling anybody, not doing his job. Then there was me, the one who actually had to do something about Leo in the first place since I was closer, but didn't. You were the only one who did everything right and acted exactly like you had to when everything seem to fall apart. And paid the price for that," he concluded sadly, looking at the now covered arm. Mikey followed his gaze and shrugged. "It's not that bad," he said, his voice sounding more chipper than before. Don smiled at that, knowing he succeeded in making his brother feel better. "Thank god for that." He reached for a new bandage roll and removed the plastic packing skillfully with one hand, while the other hold the gauze on Mikey's arm.

Suddenly the lab door opened and a worried looking Splinter came in. "My son, is everything alright?"

Mikey looked up to him in surprise and nodded. "Yeah, Sensei. I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "Just a cut."

"A nasty one, but it could've been a lot worse. He'll be okay in no time," Don added, while wrapping the wound tightly. Splinter nodded and gave a warm smile, putting a paw on Mikey's upper leg. "I am very glad you will be fine, Michelangelo. After I heard what happened I thought it was more severe."

Mikey swallowed. "After you heard…? You talked to Leo and Raph?"

Splinter frowned, knowing there was much more behind the innocent question. "Yes, I did. They told me despite the failed mission, you hold yourself very well. I am proud of you and I am willing to bet your brothers are as well," he said gently, hoping he had effaced the doubt in his son's eyes. A second later Mikey got a genuine smile on his face. "Thanks, Sensei."

Splinter nodded and gave Mikey's leg a light squeeze. He then turned to his other son. "Donatello, will you make sure your brother takes his rest after you finished tending him?"

"Off course, Sensei. You can count on me," Don said with a smile.

"Very well. I will see you in the morning, my sons. Sleep well." With that Splinter walked back to the living room, closing the lab door behind him.

A couple of seconds it was quiet. Then Don started to snigger. "Told you so," he said looking at his youngest brother. Mikey smiled in return. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Just to let you know, the same goes for me," Don stated as he ripped off a piece of medical tape and secured the bandage. Mikey looked at him in confusion, trying to suppress a yawn. "Whatcha mean?"

"I'm also proud of you. You did indeed very well." With a smile Don let his chair roll away from Mikey and opened a drawer on the other end of the lab. Mikey gave an embarrassed laugh. "Dude, you're giving me way too much credit here. I just tried not to die." He rubbed his head sheepishly with his good arm, not really knowing what to do or say next.

"Exactly. And that worked perfectly," Don said and he swiveled around. He pushed off with his feet and rolled back to Mikey, taking a water bottle which he had grabbed earlier on the way. Stopping in front of his brother he held out the bottle and two painkillers. "Be a good turtle and take these, please."

Grinning Mikey grabbed the pills, washing them away with the water. "Thanks," he said as he wiped his mouth and gave the bottle back to his brother.

"No problem." Don put the bottle on the table next to him and got up. "Now let's get you to bed."

Mikey nodded and also got on his feet. Swaying a bit, he got steadied by Don. "Take it easy, bro," he said gently. Mikey grinned. "Sorry, guess I stood up too fast. I'm okay though," he assured him as he started to walk out of the lab on his own.

"Just be careful," Don said worriedly, keeping a close eye on his littlest, who happily strutted through the lair to get to his room. Don shook his head affectionately, thinking this night wasn't a total failure after all.

* * *

Just to be clear: The title didn't refer to Mikey or whatsoever, but to the earlier mission.

I really hope you liked it. Please, leave a review and/or request, so I can keep on writing :)


	11. Embarrassing Secrets - Leo

Hi everyone! It's the beginning of a new week and you know what that means! A new chapter!

I've decided to take another request and write about embarrassing secrets, as a guest had asked. This will be focused on Leo, but maybe I'll make more chapters like this, giving all brothers secrets to be ashamed for. Anyway.. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Embarrassing Secrets - Leo**

It was late in the afternoon as Raph decided he needed to blow off some steam from nothing in particular. Cracking his neck and loosening his shoulders he entered the dojo, walking straight to his favorite corner. Skipping the weights, he got an excited smile on his face as he got closer to his beloved punching bag. "So, we meet again," he said with somewhat affection as he landed a single hard punch on the battered material, making it sway violently. With a grin he secured his bandana, cracked his knuckles and got into fighting position. He then started his workout, giving firm, solid punches in a steady pace. As soon as he was in the rhythm his blows became harder and aggressive. After a while he decided to throw in some kicks. Whirling around, he gave a hard roundhouse kick, causing the chain to slide off the hook which was mounted in the ceiling.

"Dammit," Raph cursed under his regaining breath and he bend over to pick up the heavy bag. Suddenly his eye caught sight of something that didn't belong in the dojo. Abandoning his training material he walked over to what it seemed a notebook. Curious he picked it up and turned it over, looking for some identification. Not finding it he flipped it back up. "Shall I…" he thought out loud, gripping the hard cover of the book, ready to flip it open. Hesitatingly he looked around the dojo, noticing nobody was present.

"Well, why not," he muttered and he opened the notebook in the middle. He raised an eye ridge when he saw it was full with Japanese kanji in a very neat handwriting.

"So, it's Leo's, huh." Flipping a few pages he tried to translate, but he knew very well he couldn't read kanji at this level. He scowled and wanted to put the notebook away since it was useless to him how, but curiosity got the better of him. Thinking he tucked the notebook under his arm. "Who else know how tha read this?" he mumbled. He knew Splinter was out of the question, since he learnt them not to put your beaks in someone else's things. So if his sensei knew, he would be so busted. But this was Leo's stuff. The rule didn't count for Leo's stuff, especially if he tried to hide it with a different language, he decided. Suddenly he realised something, which could be the solution. Smugly grinning he walked out of the dojo, popping his head around the authentic shoji doors. His gaze went immediately to the couch, targeting what he was looking for. "Yo, Mikey," he hissed in a low voice, getting his little brother's attention pretty quick. Mikey turned his head around surprised. Seeing his older brother he smiled and put his arm over the back of the couch to twist his body better. "Hey bro, weren't you -" He stopped when he saw Raph's mischievous grin. "Oh dude, you're totally up to something," he stated with a matching grin, knowing his brother well. Raph didn't say anything, but motioned with a little nod with his head his little brother had to come, who didn't think twice. In no time Mike jumped over the back of the couch and followed his older brother into the dojo.

"Dude, whatcha got?" Mikey asked excited, looking around the dojo. He turned back to Raph, who hold out the notebook. "Check this out."

Mikey raised his eye ridges. "A book?" he deadpanned, his excitement strongly reducing. Hoping for a better reaction, Raph almost shoved the notebook in his brother's face. "Not just a book.. Leo's book."

Not really convinced, Mikey pushed on the top of the book, lowering Raph's arms so he could look his brother in the eyes. "Why you have Leo's book?"

"I found it."

"Did you _found it_…" Mikey said, making quotation marks with his fingers, "... or you just found it?"

Grinning Raph lowered the book even more. "I found it right there," he said, pointing a little ahead. Mikey followed Raph's finger, which lead directly to Leo's favorite spot in the dojo. After a few seconds his gaze went back to his brother. "So it was just lying around here?"

"Yup," Raph nodded.

"And Leo was no where to be found?"

Raph shook his head. "Nope."

"So… Finders keepers?"

"Ya know it." Raph said mischievously and a wide grin appeared on Mikey's face. "Sweet! So what's in it?" he asked, his excitement fully back.

Frowning Raph flipped it open. "That's tha problem," he said. "I can't read it."

Immediately Mikey's smile dropped and he looked at his brother questionably. "Whatcha mean? Leo's handwriting isn't that bad. Ya shoulda see Donnie's… It's like he's drawing stick figures. And he can't draw!" He exclaimed as he came closer to see what Raph was actually talking about.

"It's not tha handwritin', doofus. It's tha language," Raph said as he moved the book so Mikey could see it. "And the really weird thing… He started in the middle of the book." Raph showed Mikey the empty first pages and flipped further to the first written page. Cocking his head, Mikey's eyes scanned the characters. "It's Japanese," he stated.

"Well, duh! I can see that," Raph responded and he poked his elbow in his little brother's stomach. "And since ya read those weird Japanese comics of yers, I thought you could read these… things -" Raph continued, circling his finger around the kanji. "- and help me translate."

"They're called mangas, bro, and they're not weird," Mikey said, eyes still on the text.

"Whatevah. They're stupid anyway," Raph concluded, receiving a disagreeing glare of his brother. "Hey, if you want my help, you better be nice, dude."

Raph thought about that for a second. "Alright, sorry," he gave in. Before Mikey could say something, he added sarcastically, "Yer books are totally awesome."

Mikey kept glaring, but then shrugged and turned back to the notebook.

"So, can ya read it or not?" Raph asked impatiently. Mikey gave a somewhat proud grin and nodded. "Yeah, no problem, but I suggest you start at the other side of the book though. Since it's somewhat authentic, Leo started like all Japanese books… At the end," he said, flashing a smile. Obliging Raph flipped to the last page. "That explains a lot," he muttered. Mikey chuckled and started reading, his brow squinting in slight confusion as he got further. Raph noticed. "Dude, what is it? What it says?"

Suddenly Mikey got a wide smile on his face and he started laughing, pulling the notebook out of Raph's hands and flipped to the next page. "This is freaking hilarious!"

"What? Tell me!" Raph demanded, not liking his little brother knew something he didn't. Mikey didn't respond and kept reading, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Dude!" Raph slammed his fist against Mikey's shoulder to get his attention. "Seriously, tell me!"

Rubbing his sore shoulder, Mikey looked up. "Alright, alright. So you know Leo likes this particular show on TV right. The one with the hot nurse, that mentally-challenged knight and that hermit named Ambrosius? We totally make fun of?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah, that weird show with the Chinese castle on that cloud or somethin'. I keep fergettin' tha name. But it sucks."

Mikey nodded. "Yup, that's the one."

"Yeah, what about it?" Raph asked curious. Mikey grinned. "This, my dear bro -," he started, holding up the notebook, "- is a story about that show."

Raph frowned, not fully understanding. "Whatcha mean?"

"Our oldest bro is a fan of writing fanfiction." Grinning he turned back to the notebook, flipping another page. Raph snickered. "Are ya serious? Fearless' into writin' stories about that show? No freakin' way!"

"Oh yeah, he is," Mikey said with a glint in his eyes. "And it's kinda bad and totally sappy, too. Here, you should hear this." He placed a finger on the kanji and started reading. "_Her dark brown hair danced in the upcoming wind, causing his heart to stutter violently. Never he witnessed such beauty as the glorious female being standing in front of him."_ At that moment Mikey couldn't help himself and he started laughing. "And here: _She looked at him like she was holding a terrible secret. Maybe she was; but her love for the strong man in front of her made her not to tell."_

"Yer not serious!" Raph exclaimed, peeking over Mikey's shoulder. "It can't be!"

"Totally, bro. Who knew Leo was such a romanticist," he snickered as he turned a few pages. His eyes ran over the kanji at a fast pace. Suddenly he stopped and read the same line again. "No friggin' way!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Raph asked as Mikey's head turned to him slowly. "Dude, he included himself in the stories."

"No friggin' way!" Raph repeated Mike's phrase and he snatched the notebook back. "Where?"

Mikey pointed to a piece of text in the middle of the page. "This is Leo's name in kanji. See? Here it is. _Le-o-nar-do_," he said slowly as he pointed at a set of kanji. Both of them burst out in a series of laughter. After a minute or so they both went quiet, only a few snickers remained.

"Bro, please start at the beginning," Raph said lightly pleading with a mischievous grin and he gave Mikey the book back, who took it. "Oh yeah, we're gonna have a lot of fun with this," Mikey answered with the same grin as he immediately turned back to the first page and started reading out loud.

* * *

That's it! You may fantasize about how Leo would react when he find out his brothers know his secret.

I really want to thank everyone who reads my stories and leave a review and/or request. Like I said before: you guys are the reason I keep writing. Thanks! :D


	12. shellfie

Hey guys! First of all, I really want to thank you for all your kind reviews! I really love it!

jadebabe2000: Heh, you know it :P

rebelmutant: I'm working on it, so have a little patience. Shameful secrets are on their way ;-)

Bookworm1978: Yeah, I thought that too. So I turned it into something embarrassing :P. Thank you!

MissCookiiie: Thank you! I always thought Mikey could read Japanese (and Spanish, but that's beside the point) :P

MiniAjax: Sorry, I guess I was a little mean. And sorry, no sequel to this one. You'll have to do it with your own imagination :P

mistystar: I'll have to be honest with you... I haven't seen that episode yet. I'm a little behind on my TMNT 2012. And I kind of write with the 2k3 Turtles in mind. But when I've seen the episode, I'll think about it!

S. Westbrook: Thank you soo much! Maybe I will give Donnie a pet for a chapter. We'll see ;-)

NinjaWolf10: Thanks! And your wish is my command. Here's the next chapter!

This is actually a quick scribble, so don't expect too much from it ;-)

* * *

**#shellfie**

Leo sighed again for probably the thirtieth time this morning. It was never really quiet in the lair, but this morning the yelling, crashes and laughter were at a maximum. Right after morning practise, Mikey had run off to his room, only to come back somewhat later and started to annoy his brothers to the fullest. Well, actually annoy Raph to the fullest. But that didn't mean he didn't suffer from it. Hearing another loud crash, a growl and a laugh, he took a sip of his tea as he watched Mikey running from the garage, shrieking playfully as a well-thrown sai flew past him. Knowing what was coming next, Leo shook his head disapproving.

"Haha, try again, Raphie-boy!" Mikey called, pulling out his phone and put it in front of him. He slowed down a bit, waited for Raph to catch up and pressed a button at the right time. A flash went off right when Raph took a dive. Expertly Mike evaded the attack and ran further into the living room, looking at his phone. "Nice shot, bro! You're truly photogenetic!" he called mockingly. Laughing he took off again.

"Come back 'ere, numbskull!" Raph yelled angrily as he stood up, janking his sai out of the wall. He growled when he got a laugh as response. "Freakin' phone," he mumbled, wanting to take off again.

"What's he doing this time?" Leo suddenly asked. Raph's head jerked up, surprised to see his older brother sitting in one of the old chairs in the living room. Quickly he recovered and scowled angrily. "This whole freakin' mornin' he's been buggin' me wit' his phone."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "His phone? What do you mean?"

Raph glared in the direction where Mikey disappeared, sighed heavily and turned back to Leo. "Shell-fer-brain's takin' pictures ever since Brainiac installed a betta camera on tha thing fer 'im."

Leo gave an agreeing nod. "Yeah, that was probably not the best idea." He put down his mug. "But what's the annoying part? Taking pictures is not a bad thing itself."

With heavy steps Raph walked to the couch and plopped down, putting his elbows on his knees, letting his hands fall limply between his legs. "If he was jus' takin' pictures it wasn't a problem. But when he uses yer shell for makin' 'shellfies' it's a totally different story."

Leo looked at him questionably. "Shellfies?" A somewhat playful grin appeared on his face. Raph glared at him. "Yeah, he's takin' photos of 'imself, usin' ma shell as a background and he's callin' them shellfies."

Leaning back in the cushions, Leo gave an understanding smile. "That's totally something Mikey would do."

"Tell me about it," Raph sighed. "The first time was funny, but after twenty times bein' used as a background in every possible way, it's gettin' pretty frustratin'."

"And then you lost your patience and you started chasing him?"

"Yup."

"And you really had to throw your sai at him?" Leo asked disapproving. Raph shrugged uncaring. "It wasn't really aimed. An' knowin' Mikey he would've dodge it anyway."

Suddenly Mikey jumped out from behind the couch, crashing his own back against Raph's and took a picture. "Hashtag shellfie!" he shrieked and he leaped over Raph, before he could react.

"What the heck?!" Surprised Leo's head shot up at the sight of Mikey's sudden appearance. Immediately his surprise transformed into annoyance and embarrassment towards himself, because he didn't even hear of see his little brother approaching. He was pulled out from his thoughts by an angry growl. "That's it! Wait till I get ma hands on ya, Mikey!" Raph shot up and ran after his little brother again.

"Just don't kill him!" Leo called after him. "We need him to make dinner tonight!"

"Haha, very funny, Leo," he heard Mikey retort from another room. Suddenly there was a loud thud, a crash, a girly scream and a triumphant laugh.

"Got ya now, knucklehead!"

"Ah! Raph, get off!"

"Shut up an' gimme that phone!"

"No, you'll break it! And Don won't fix it for me anymore!"

"Just gimme that damn thing!"

"No! You jus - Ouch!"

"That's what ya get fer bein' an annoyin' twerp. Gimme that!"

"No! Hey! Dude, give it back!"

"Heh, here ya got yer freakin' shellfie, bro."

"Raph! Give it ba - What are you doing? Wait! No! Dude, that hurts! Ahh!"

Shaking his head, Leo grabbed his mug again, drowning out the banter of his brothers. Taking a sip of his now lukewarm tea, he got a small smile on his face. He knew one thing for sure: Although his brothers could be very annoying from time to time, he wouldn't change them for the world.

* * *

Although it was kinda short, I really hope you liked it. Please tell me! :D


End file.
